memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
James T. Kirk (mirror) (alternate reality)
In the mirror universe created by Nero's temporal incursion, James T. Kirk (2233-2258) was a 23rd century Terran officer in the Imperial Starfleet who was first officer of the [[ISS Enterprise (alternate reality)|ISS Enterprise]] in the 2250s. In 2258 Kirk mutinied against Captain Spock when he took control of the [[Narada (mirror)| Narada]]. Biography Early life (2233-2255) Born on January 4, 2233, James T. Kirk was the son of George and Kirk. He was born in space, aboard a medical shuttlecraft from the [[ISS Kelvin|ISS Kelvin]], just moments before his father's death. He was named after his maternal grandfather (James), and his paternal grandfather (Tiberius). Starfleet Academy Kirk went to Starfleet Academy and was then assigned to the [[ISS Enterprise (alternate reality)|ISS Enterprise]] as first officer under Captain Spock. Service aboard the ISS Enterprise As Captain Spock was fighting on Qo'noS, Kirk was sent to take Praxis. Kirk was successful in doing so. He then took a strike squad with him to Rura Penthe. At Rura Penthe, after executing Nero's crew, Kirk found Nero. He then killed Nero with his bare hands. Kirk along with Dr. and Commander took control of the . Kirk then returned to the Enterprise telling Captain Spock of how everything has changed till it's too late. At that moment, he beamed most of his compatriots aboard the Narada, including Lieutenant . Kirk then told Spock that the empire has tolerated the alliance between Vulcan long enough, that it was time to remake it as a truly human empire. Despite pleas from Uhura, Kirk ordered Spock and the Enterprise to be destroyed. He then set a course to Vulcan. informed Kirk, that the ship's database suggests that the anomaly detected the day Kirk's father died was about to reappear. Kirk decided to intercept whatever came through the anomaly, as was planning to do. Kirk contacted Senator in San Francisco, telling him that was planning a Vulcan revolt against the Terran Empire and that the and Spock were destroyed. Kirk declared his intention to take the Narada to Vulcan to remind the Vulcans that the Terrans were their masters. Pike demanded that Kirk return to and not act without orders from the Imperium, but Kirk retorted, "I am the Imperium." At the anomaly coordinates, the Jellyfish emerged from the wormhole; captured it in the Narada's tractor beam. Spock Prime emerged from the Jellyfish and was taken prisoner. Under interrogation by Kirk, Sulu and , Spock Prime realized that this was the mirror universe. He told Kirk and the others that he came from an alternate reality where there is no empire, but that he has encountered the Empire's reality before. Kirk asked if the red matter aboard the Jellyfish was a weapon; Spock Prime told him that it was meant to stop a supernova in his reality. paged Kirk to tell him that he had figured out how the red matter worked. Kirk left Spock Prime in Uhura's custody. The Narada arrived at Vulcan and began to drill into the planet's surface. Kirk confronted the Vulcan elders in the katric ark, telling them that Vulcan will be destroyed. Suddenly, the seismic tremors ceased. Kirk attempted to contact Scotty, but was answered by Uhura, who had killed Scotty and taken command of the Narada. Spock Prime appeared in the katric ark and appealed to the "good man" inside Kirk, without success. As Kirk was about to kill Spock Prime, Spock appeared and shot Kirk dead from behind. Spock expressed regret at the necessity of killing. However, Kirk somehow survived. Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Enterprise (alternate reality) personnel